To compare the symptom expression and response to treatment in depressed patient from three ethnic groups. Baseline laboratory exams will help to establish illness burden. Subjects will have physical, psychiatric, lab exams and socio-cultural, stress measures at baseline and will be followed through 12 weeks of treatment. This is a component of the Research Center for the Psychobiology of ethnicity.